<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BF(Best Friends) by yikeshetalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087809">BF(Best Friends)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshetalia/pseuds/yikeshetalia'>yikeshetalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P Hetalia, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeshetalia/pseuds/yikeshetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only warning is that it's 2P and Oliver's past abuse by his mom being mentioned and her being called violent.</p><p>After asking his crush, Francois, out on a date, Oliver is now in his best friend's room with a slice wound and many many tears.</p><p>So what now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BF(Best Friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Ow!”<br/>
“ If you held still I’d be able to clean out the slice better, hold still!” Allen shouted after having told Oliver to hold still many, many times. The Brit had asked his crush, Francois, out on a date. Not only did he get laughed at, but when Oliver tried to convince him Francois took a knife on him.<br/>
“ I’m sorry, you aren’t the one who just had his heart broken and the entire school find out his biggest secret!” pastel blue eyes widened in fear “ Oh no, oh no if my mum finds out... she’ll be so disappointed.” Oliver started to sob again. It hurt Allen to see his best friend like this.<br/>
Oliver’s mother wasn’t a nice lady, and Allen often had Oliver over so he couldn’t be her punching bag. He had brothers, but they were all moved out with the youngest 6 years older than him. His brothers, reasonably, cut off ties to his mother and him. That just isolated Oliver. His ‘dad’ was still in prison for killing the man his wife cheated on him with to have Oliver. It didn’t help that they lived in a very disgusting Christian town that would be very unaccepting. They had only just finished high school and were waiting for graduation, and Allen and Oliver were going to the same public college where they had a down payment on an apartment already. Oliver was moving out almost immediately after graduation, and Allen doubted he’d wait much longer to join him.<br/>
Allen sighed, hugging Oliver after putting the bandage on the slice. They hugged often, they cuddled ‘platonically’, but Allen had admitted it to himself a long time ago, in middle school. He loved his best friend, and not in the platonic way. Allen let Oliver sob on him for a bit before getting an idea.<br/>
“ You know what? Why don’t we go to see the movie together?” Allen offered, getting those big blue eyes to look at him. “ You would?... You said you didn’t want to watch it. You said the plot seemed ‘lame’.” Oliver had a knack for copying voices, parroting the word in Allen’s voice. It hurt Allen that he had said that thinking back on it.<br/>
“ Well, I was kinda harsh about it before so yeah. Why not? I’ll be there to beat Francois ass if he tries anything too.” He said, confident. It was a fandom Oliver and Francois were both in, it had been what got Oliver’s feelings to develop in the first place. Allen saw clips, and wasn’t impressed, but he and Oliver matched on most other things funnily enough.<br/>
The pastel eyes caught a light shine that Allen knew meant he was excited about something. Like Allen, Oliver loved fighting. It was funny to watch the smaller man with his pastel leather jacket run into a fight and absolutely beat the shit out of the opponent. The only reason he’d backed down from Francois was because he was only in a soft blue sweater with a ribbon in a bow around his neck, black jeans and some pastel combat boots. Had it not been for the girl who claimed Oliver knocked her up, the school probably would think he was gay already.<br/>
“ Well, I’d want to do something you would find fun. How about we go roller skating afterwards?” Oliver asked, smiling at him. God, Allen was weak for that smile. “ Oh hell yeah, that sounds fun. Oops, heck yeah.” he corrected, seeing Oliver shrink at the swear word. Allen had the mouth of a sailor out of Oliver’s company. In Oliver’s company, he’d slip but immediately fix it. Swear words were Oliver’s trigger and if enough were thrown, the pastel wearing man would snap and either hide with a knife or stab with a knife depending on the person.<br/>
Allen got up “ Let me just tell Ma where I’m going and we can go.” He smiled at Oliver, heading out and first bumping into his half brother who gave a nod with a curious “ Francois?”. Allen just nodded and the taller man grumbled an angry “ Francois.” and headed into his own room. Allen found his mom on the couch and after checking her pulse, left a note in her hand. Then, he grabbed his jacket and shoes and he and Oliver were out to the movies.<br/>
They didn’t see Francois on their way in, but boy did they see him on their way out. Allen was playing a crane machine and trying to get a dino Oliver had almost screamed when he saw it. As the crane picked up the plush, Francois headed over to the two. “ Oh, so since I rejected you you pulled your guard dog along? Allen, do you know Oliver-“ Allen glared at Francois, red piercing eyes intimidating  enough to make him shut up.<br/>
“ Oliver’s been my best friend since 6th grade, of course I know. Unlike dumb fucks like you I don’t care what he does with anyone behind closed doors. Stop being a creep.” Allen turned, crossing his arms to look right at Francois. Francois sputtered and a girl came and dragged him off. Oliver looked up at Allen, smiling to him “ Thank you, Allen... Ah! Allen you won it!” Oliver pulled the dino out from the crane machine’s shoot, smiling widely with a little bit of a blush. The blush was new, making Allen’s ears light up. “ Hey, that’s awesome bud. These things are rip-offs so often.”<br/>
“ I love him, he’s so soft.” Oliver said softly, snuggling the dinosaur softly as they drove to the roller rink. Allen took a deep breath “ And I gotta say, that movie wasn’t half bad...” he didn’t look over, but he knew Oliver was looking at him. “ Really? You can come see the next one with me when that theatre gets it in!” Oliver said excitedly, blushing again. “ Yeah, of course. I could try to win another stuffed animal for you too. And you can keep your dino at my house, because I know your mom won’t let him in yours.”<br/>
“ Allen.” Oliver said, almost like he’d made a decision. “ Yeah?” Allen asked, peeking over and seeing him looking at the dino. “ No, I decided that’s what I’m naming him. Naming him after his other dad.” Oliver joked, hugging the dino and pulling up his knees. Oliver often balled up when he was threatened or thinking because it made him feel safe, and Allen had decided long ago not to ask him to unball himself.<br/>
They got to the roller rink, and once they put on their skates Allen almost immediately fell. Oliver laughed, skating over to him easily. The shorter man helped him up and held his hand “ Don’t worry, I got you.” Oliver reassured as Allen wobbled on his skates. Allen mumbled something about not having gone skating in a while, and holding onto Oliver. After about two hours of skating, Allen had gotten used to it and was following Oliver as they talked about the movie they’d seen. 7 quickly became 12 and the rink was closing. They didn’t even realise until the dj said the rink was closing but the bar was staying open and anyone could go hang out in it. Ids needed for alcohol, of course.<br/>
They settled down at a table after taking off their skates, and Oliver got them cheese fries and chicken strips to share. They were gross, of course, but after skating so long they both were hungry and ate it either way. They joked and laughed, Oliver blushing a bit brighter again. He kinda looked nervous before asking “ Was this a date? It... felt like a date. I’m sorry if I’m just being a dummy.”<br/>
Allen looked across to him, heart hurting from how scared he looked “ If you want it to be a date, then yeah sure... I. God, Olli, I’ve had a crush on you since 8th grade.” he admitted, face heating up as Oliver stared at him. Oliver took a moment for it to register, smiling widely when it did. “ Allen... I’m surprised you didn’t tell me sooner. You knew I was dating Lutz and didn’t say anything?” He asked, getting glared at. “ Ya forget who beat up Lutz when he started cursing at you?” Allen teased, feeling a hand on his own.<br/>
“ The next date we go on should be in our college town.” Oliver smiled at him, blushing bright but smiling happily. Allen felt his own blush grow and peak out on his cheeks. He didn’t blush often, but Oliver was an exception. “ Yeah... You want, I’m sorry I’m just surprised.” He pushed back his bangs with his hand. Oliver’s eyes lit up “ Of course. If it’s anything like tonight I think I might want a few more than a few dates.” he said, still blushing.<br/>
Allen offered for Oliver to sleep over for cuddles, and Oliver happily agreed. His mother was often happy to have him out of the house after all. Oliver had spare clothes at Allen’s from how often he slept over or ran over after something bad happened, so it was nothing really different. As they laid in bed, Allen pulled Oliver into a tight hug and just stayed like that for a good while. He wanted to protect Oliver, though he knew full well he could protect himself. He wanted Oliver to be happy, get help and-<br/>
Allen was pulled out of his own thoughts from soft lips touching his own. His eyes widened in shock and he looked down at Oliver, who was now stuffing his face into his chest “ I’m sorry, I just... I think.” he said softly, staring into his chest. Allen smiled and hugged Oliver closer and kissed into his hair “ If you want a kiss, just ask Ollie.” he said softly, having Oliver look up at him. “ Tonight was a lot more fun than it would have been with Francois, thank you Al.” Oliver said softly.<br/>
The next week was graduation, and Oliver had the courage with his new boyfriend right next to him to wear a small rainbow pin on his robe. As they sat in the crowd, Allen was right next to him because of their names being so close. Allen noticed it, holding his hand and asking “ Wait, how did you knock up that girl then?” as quiet as he could. Oliver giggled, whispering back “ I didn’t, she had a one night stand and I was being bullied and asked her to cover. She’s a very nice girl.” he said happily. Allen snorted, squeezing his hand “ You’re a cutie.” Oliver’s face lit up and he slapped his hand “ Stop being gay at graduation."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sup, fuckers. Be ready for more fluff cause I still love these bois and no one writes them. Gotta do everything myself &gt;:(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>